Cree en el destino
by xcaspian
Summary: El mayor temor de un rey es la guerra y depende de nuestros héroes detener una batalla que se acerca amenazante a sus reinos de ser destruidos por la oscuridad, guiados por el espiritu del invierno. Rise of the brave tangled dragons fanfic.
1. Capitulo 1

-¡Ahí esta!- exclamo Merida agotada, a ella le encantaba cabalgar por los bosques, pero después de tantos días de viaje y muchas horas más por delante en su camino hacia las tierras de Lord Macintosh, un buen descanso en un cuarto decente no le vendría nada mal.

El caballero más joven de su guardia, un chico de unos dieciocho de cabello y ojos oscuros el único que le daba alcance a Merida y Angus, se detuvo a su lado para divisar la fortaleza que ya hacia después de una ladera cubierta por árboles que dejaban caer sus últimas hojas otoñales- a veces me pregunto si el viaje en verdad vale la pena, no te has interesado por ninguno de los anteriores- se quejó refiriéndose a los hijos de los Lords.

-igual que yo, Elben- le respondió ella espoleando a Angus para bajar por la ladera.

Los reyes sabían que se debían hacer un último intento para que Merida pudiera desposar a los hijos de los Lords, pero después de visitar a los Lords Dingwall y MacGuffin, tanto Merida como su guardia empezaban a perder las esperanzas. –Aunque es raro que alguien pierda algo que nunca tuvo- le recordó Elben un par de noches atras. Merida sabía que tenía razón, ya nadie esperaba que ella diera la más mínima oportunidad habiéndolos ya rechazado, la voluntad de los DunBroch era tan fuerte como los osos.

El grupo logro llegar a las puertas de la fortaleza al caer la tarde, todos los caballos estaban agotados al igual que sus jinetes, pero el consuelo de una cena recién hecha bastaba para sacar una sonrisa a los recién llegados.

-Mañana realizaremos un banquete para darle la bienvenida a nuestros invitados- afirmo Lord Macintosh con una sonrisa ambarina.

-Aunque no nos falta hambre en estos momentos m'Lord- le respondió Merida con una sonrisa sarcástica. La reina Elinor le pidió que fuera lo más respetuosa posible durante su viaje y Merida había aprendido a disfrutar el hablar de esta manera, resultando en frases que a veces eran aún más ofensivas.

-Eso tiene solución, princesa- le respondió haciendo una reverencia. Su hijo se adelantó y le ofreció el brazo a Merida, guiándola a través del jardín cubierto por un cielo oscuro y sin estrellas.

-Mi señor Merek ¿ha practicado su puntería?- le pregunto a su acompañante con una sonrisa.

-la presión afecta hasta a los más hábiles arqueros- le respondió el algo ofendido.

La princesa no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa- yo creo que la _presión_ debe hacer a cualquier guerrero más capaz- le respondió mientras entraban al salón principal iluminado por múltiples antorchas dispuestas en las paredes, les esperaban varias mesas con hileras de sillas, Merida supuso que la correspondiente a ella era la del fondo.

-supongo que _su majestad_ puede aconsejarme respecto a esta disciplina-siguió él.

-fijarse en el blanco y no en la pose que se hace al tirar, sería un buen comienzo.

Elben intento sofocar una carcajada detrás de ellos, Merek volteo a verlo indignado- también podrías darle consejos a su sirviente sobre no ser impertinente- le dijo volviendo la mirada al frente.

-no soy sirviente y considero la impertinencia una virtud para el que sirve- le respondió el muchacho.

Macintosh se giró completamente con expresión consternada, tratando de entender su respuesta- ¿y por qué?

-le permite anticipar las necesidades de su amo, - le afirmo con una sonrisa –señor- se despidió con una reverencia para seguir a sus compañeros a la mesa.

Merek acompaño a Merida hasta su asiento, la cena estaba servida. La princesa comió todo lo que pudo y se dio el lujo de empezar con el postre. Unos panques con frutas secas, seguidos por una jugosa carne de cordero acompañada con vino y verduras asadas y condimentadas.

Lord Macintosh estaba a dos asientos de ella y la velada fue interrumpida por un hombre de expresión cansada y ropas desgarradas, el contenido de las cartas que llevaba debían ser sumamente urgentes.

Merida concentro toda su atención a la plática de Lord Macintosh y su hijo, tratando de distinguir sus susurros a pesar de las escandalosas platicas que inundaban la sala.

-No aceptaron la oferta, no te casaras con la princesa- afirmo el padre a su hijo.

-menos mal- respondió el otro relajando los hombros.

-Es una ofensa- le aclaro Lord Macintosh- es más que eso, es un problema para el reino.

Merida sabía desde un principio que no se trataba de ella, pero más valía asegurarse de que no se trataba de nada que ver con ella- no me gusta lo que los informantes dicen de ella- reclamó Merek- dicen que es una bruja.- A cada palabra Merida se sentía más confundida e intrigada.

-Mejor razón para tenerla de nuestro lado- indicó su padre- el reino de Corona siempre ha sido un enemigo.

Merida se preguntaba cómo pudieron haber hecho una propuesta de matrimonio a otro reino sin el permiso de sus padres "no podrían- pensó- saben que no me casare con ninguno de ellos, mis padres lo saben". Tal vez no había sido enviada a los otros clanes para convencerla de casarse, ella estaba ahí para conocer el reino y a sus aliados, el compromiso estaba completamente olvidado, se acabó, era libre, libre para elegir casarse con quien quisiera o… ¿reinar sola? Nunca lo había pensado posible, las dos opciones hicieron que su corazón brincara emocionado dentro de ella y sonrió.

-Princesa- la llamo Lord Macintosh, sus pensamientos la habían alejado y volver a su lugar la sobresaltó- lo lamento mucho, pero el banquete tendrá que ser suspendido. Tenemos que hacer una ronda importante a la frontera, parece que alguna enfermedad o… algo, nos está atacando- Merida podía ver la preocupación en el rostro del hombre y asintió.

-No hay problema mi señor- aseguro con expresión tranquila- y pido permiso para que me permita a mí y a mi guardia acompañarlo- Merida pasaba los días enteros en el castillo de los Lords, salir y ver más del reino y los bosques siempre le había parecido una mejor opción a vagar entre paredes de piedra.

Los bosques al oeste de la fortaleza Macintosh parecían cada vez más espesos, cubriendo la tierra del Sol con ramas extensas y pobladas por hojas cobrizas.- ¿y que dijiste que buscamos?- pregunto Elben alejando una hoja que caía frente a él, la lluvia de hojas parecía eterna y por tantas que cayeran, los arboles parecían permanecer igual de espesos.

-Una aldea- respondió Merida.

-alguien puede vivir entre tantos arboles?- reclamo su compañero, el camino estaba surcado de raíces y le hacía difícil el recorrido a los caballos, así que los jinetes saltaban en sus monturas de cuando en cuando.

-¿cómo es que alguien tan delicado llego a caballero?- se quejó la princesa.

-no soy delicado, tu definición de "delicado" debe estar mal.

-y por eso estamos aquí Elben, por que no cumplo las condiciones de "princesa delicada".

-¡SILENCIO!- exigió el jefe de guardia de Lord Macintosh, era un hombre corpulento de barbas espesas y despeinadas, además de ser muy malhumorado.

Merida puso los ojos en blanco y siguieron sin decir una palabra. El viaje era lento y con un camino escabroso que impedía al grupo avanzar rápidamente, pero no mucho después Merida logro divisar el primer muro escondido entre los troncos, un aldeano se acercó a darle la bienvenida a Lord Macintosh.

-Mi señor- saludo nervioso- agradecemos que nos visite en una situación tan difícil.

-Hay enfermedades que son tan destructivas como las batallas, mi señor- le aseguro el mensajero de la noche anterior y que guio al grupo hacia la aldea- y esta se extiende rápido.

-Lléveme a ver a los enfermos- ordeno Lord Macintosh al aldeano que obedeció después de dedicarle una reverencia.

Merida siguió al grupo por el claro que no comprendía más de una docena casas, hechas de piedra y madera, separadas por calles estrechas y oscuras. El aldeano abrió una puerta de madera y entraron a una habitación oscura y húmeda, ella afino la vista a la oscuridad y en una esquina diviso un catre con una niña y un niño, ambos con piel pálida y delgada que contrastaba con la oscuridad, ojos hundidos y llorosos, rodeados de círculos oscuros y una expresión ausente.

Los enfermos no parecían afectados por la visita de los desconocidos, Merida dio unos pasos hacia ellos y uno se giró a mirarla, inexpresivo. –¿Cuánto llevan así?- pregunto ella estirando una mano para tomar la del niño, antes de que pudiera alcanzarla él se abalanzo hacia atrás.

-un par de días, a cada mañana parece haber más- aclaró el mensajero- casi todos los niños están enfermos y empeoran.

-¿Solo ha afectado a los niños?- pregunto Macintosh, el aldeano asintió pero aclaró que cada vez las víctimas tenían mayor edad, el ultimo había sido un chico de trece años-¿Qué han intentado para curarlos?

-muchas cosas- empezó a contar el aldeano- los hemos mantenido en reposo, les damos miel, los mantenemos arropados, pero a la noche siguiente escapan de todos, solo se acurrucan en las paredes- el hombre estaba sumamente angustiado y triste, su gente enfrentaba una enfermedad desconocida- pero…- el titubeó- hay algo más m'Lord- dijo inseguro y asustado, Macintosh le pidió que continuara- hay algo… que viene en las noches, son como sombras hechas de polvo, que vagan por las calles. Los ataques iniciaron después de la primera noche.

-¿Ataques?- pregunto Merek confundido.

-si m'Lord- continuó el hombre- llegan… y nos persiguen poco después del atardecer- hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, los recién llegados se miraron confundidos- deberían irse mi señor.

A Merida le parecía aterradora la mirada de los pequeños, pero después de todo, parecían mostrar una sola emoción "es miedo-pensó ella- están aterrados"


	2. Capitulo 2

-Es una vista hermosa-comento Rapunzel viendo hacia el horizonte, el Sol empezaba a ocultarse en el oeste y desde el balcón de la torre se podían ver sus últimos rayos cayendo sobre las hojas doradas en las costas de la tierra de los Lords. Acababan de volver de un reino cercano llamado Ibana, el último año había estado llena de visitas y fiestas en reinos aliados con Corona, además de otras nuevas tareas reales para la pareja hasta Eugene estaba cansado de las fiestas. Acababan de recibir su nueva alcoba real, toda pintada de blanco, como un lienzo que esperaba a que la princesa le diera vida.

-Lo es, siempre quise un castillo- respondió Eugene recargándose en el barandal de mármol para apreciar la puesta de Sol con ella-y ahora tenemos uno.

-sí, lo habías mencionado-afirmó ella con una risita-y técnicamente lo hemos tenido por un año o más-calculó.

-sí, pero si no estaba aquí no podía disfrutarlo-reclamó el. Los árboles y montañas tan lejanas a la isla del reino no eran más que siluetas amarillentas que se desvanecían rápidamente, en un par de minutos el espectáculo había terminado y la noche estaba sobre ellos con un cielo sutilmente iluminado por el espectro del Sol, él se dio la vuelta para volver a la habitación y dejar a Rapunzel admirando los tonos oscuros de la noche.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto ella, enderezándose tensa, algo se levantaba entre los arboles cercanos a la frontera de los reinos, parecía una serpiente sinuosa de sombras que se levantaba imponente y volvía a caer para atacar a la tierra, después no era una solamente si no muchas más arrastrándose entre los árboles, las sombras se acercaron a los riscos que verdeaban a los bosques y se internaron al mar en dirección al castillo, Rapunzel dio un par de pasos atrás horrorizada pero en un par de segundos todos los espectros habían desaparecido.

* * *

-¿magia?- pregunto Mérida en un tono burlón ante la teoría de Merek tratando de ocultar su preocupación-no tiene sentido-continuó mientras subía a Angus-¿Quién lo haría?

-no lo sé- respondió el hijo del Lord, hiso un gesto hacia el este-¿Corona?-aunque más que una pregunta parecía estar seguro de ello. El aldeano y el mensajero despidieron al grupo y les desearon buen viaje, Lord Macintosh les aseguro que hablaría sobre el caso con el rey y que volvería con una respuesta al problema, empezaron a cabalgar de vuelta a la fortaleza.

-aun si lo fuera- continuó la princesa- No tiene sentido ¿Por qué los atacarían a ellos? No son comerciantes, ni guerreros, ni siquiera tienen cultivos-insistió ella confundida.

-tal vez quieren que se contagie y llegue a la ciudad o expandir las fronteras- sugirió Merek. La noche se acercaba y el espeso follaje no ayudaba a la iluminación, el jefe de la guardia ordenó que encendieran las antorchas cuando ya casi era imposible ver. El camino de vuelta al castillo era largo y Mérida dudaba que lograrían llegar esa misma noche.

-¿Será verdad?-le pregunto Elben-lo de las sombras-especifico a Mérida mientras cabalgaba a su lado.

-no se-respondió la princesa-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo?- se burló ella sin voltear a verlo.

-no- reclamó el joven, siguieron por unos diez minutos en silencio, solo se escuchaban los cascos de los caballos contra las raíces de los árboles, el chico miró a su alrededor, ni viento, ni aves, nada.-Esta muy callado.

-así es cuando no hablas.

-me refiero al bosque- insistió, las antorchas apenas iluminaban la primera fila de árboles y sus sombras bailaban entre sus vecinos, pocas hojas caían en comparación a las de la tarde, pero vió algo que llamó su atención-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto el muchacho sobresaltado.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Mérida volteando su mirada al mismo lugar que él, solo se veían un par de hojas cayendo- cállate Elben no seas cobarde- pero entonces vio lo que había alertado a su caballero, una sombra disforme pasaba rápidamente entre los árboles, no muy lejos de ellos, dejando caer un montón de hojas secas a su paso-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Cuidado!- exclamo el chico desenfundando su espada, empujando a Mérida para que se agachara y lanzando un tajo sobre su cabeza, hacia un espectro que se había lanzado para atacarlos, la sombra se convirtió en polvo negro después de ser atravesado por el arma, pero no era la única, muchas más rondaban al grupo y se abalanzaban a otros caballeros-¡Nos atacan!

Mérida preparo su arco para defenderse del ataque, todos los miembros de la caravana alistaban sus armas para defenderse de los espectros que los atacaban por todas partes, el polvo negro caía sobre las patas de los caballos que pateaban y se levantaban inquietos, al ver las patas de Angus se dio cuenta de porque, lo que parecía ser una mano se formaba a aferraba a sus patas, levantando unos hombros, ella se inclinó y enterró una flecha sobre la cabeza que se estaba formando, dejándola caer en cenizas negras-¡Se vuelven a formar!- advirtió la princesa, ella cargaba y lanzaba flechas tan rápido como podía y en todas direcciones, mientras trataba de mantenerse sobre Angus; eran guerreros, dragones, osos, caballos, las sombras podían tomar cualquier forma y eran demasiadas. Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero su visión era cada vez menor, Angus se había alejado del grupo y los espíritus la rodeaban, jalaban su vestido y su cabello, y entonces las vio, un camino de luces mágicas-¡Corre Angus!- ordeno halando las coreas del animal a la dirección indicada por las pequeñas flamas azules que aparecían y desaparecían frente a ellos.

El camino era brusco y ella podía sentir a los monstruos corriendo detrás de ella, gemidos, gritos y rugidos como los del mismísimo Mordú, estaba aterrada, pero no tenía tiempo para tener miedo, las flechas ya no podían hacer nada por ella y entonces uno de los espectros cruzó delante de ellos haciéndola caer del caballo y cuando se giró para buscar Angus este ya no se veía por ninguna parte, pero las sobras la seguían en forma de un oso enorme que atravesaba los arboles sin desvanecerse, ella se levantó, preparó su arco y siguió corriendo hasta que tropezó y cayó rodando a un pequeño claro, el espectro se abalanzaba sobre ella y sus armas estaban muy lejos de ella, un grito quedo suspendido en su garganta cuando el oso ya estaba sobre ella lanzando un rugido profundo y aterrador-¡Fuera de aquí!- escucho a alguien decir mientras un fuego azul verdoso pasaba frente a ella y desintegraba a su atacante convirtiéndolo en cenizas doradas que se desvanecían hacia el cielo-¡Largo de mi casa!- ordenó una voz aguda y áspera a la vez, parada a su lado estaba la bruja que había convertido a su madre, aun asustada y temblorosa Mérida se levantó rápidamente con una expresión confundida-esas cosas son una verdadera molestia.

-usted- dijo la princesa señalándola, dio un par de pasos atrás insegura-es la bruja que…

-hola princesa ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?-preguntó la anciana-oh ¿pero qué pregunta es esa? Claro que tenías que venir, ¿De qué otra forma te enterarías?- Mérida se inclinó a recoger sus flechas mientras la veía confundida, la señora siempre pareció un poco extraña, tenía una actitud excéntrica y la princesa no confiaba en ella.

-¿De qué está hablando?- pregunto ella al levantarse-¿Y usted que hace aquí?-la bruja deambulaba por el pequeño claro con su antorcha en alto alejando a un par de espectros que se habían acercado, el claro era como un pequeño hueco de casi un metro de profundidad bardeado de raíces gruesas y cubierto de pasto seco y tierra.

-de esto- insistió la anciana agitando la flama verde- tu nos libraras de estas cosas tan molestas, las fronteras de Corona son muy agradables en otoño, pero como veras no estoy disfrutando mi estadía- explicó.

Mérida sonrió sarcástica-¿Y cómo espera que haga eso? ¿O por qué?-preguntó levantando su arco del escaso pasto.

La bruja se giró hacia ella y dibujo un círculo de luz momentáneo detrás de ella-¿Qué no es lo que deben hacer las princesas?- le preguntó ella.

-no se-respondió ella bajando la mirada-no he sido muy buena princesa- admitió ella un poco apenada-Esperé ¿sabe si esto afectara a los clanes?

-¡Pero claro que lo hará!- aseguró ella-está diseñado para eso, la profecía dice…

-¿Profecía?- dudo Mérida.

La bruja chasqueo sus dedos, las raíces se desenredaron y dejaron ver una puerta -¿Gustas pasar?- invitó a Mérida mostrándole el camino a la entrada, ella sabía que no tenía opción, no podía quedarse esperando a que los espectros la atacaran así que asintió con la cabeza, la anciana camino a la entrada y le dio la antorcha a una raíz para que la sostuviera en la entrada de la pequeña guarida, para después entrar seguida por la joven quien se inclinó para pasar por la puerta.

La casa de la bruja era muy similar a la anterior donde preparó el pastel para convertir a su madre en oso hace poco más de un año, un lugar obscuro con una luz tenue, lleno de pociones y jarros con cosas extrañas que parecían seguir vivas, solo el cazo era diferente, de un cobre opaco-cuénteme sobre la profecía- pidió Mérida.

-ah, sí claro- la bruja hiso que una silla flotara hasta la muchacha-siéntate- el cuervo parlanchín de la bruja apareció rondando la cabeza de Mérida repitiendo "invitada".

-¡Silencio!- ordeno la vieja agitando sus brazos en el aire para asustarlo hasta lograr que dejara de hablar, una vez con su invitada cómoda y con el animal en silencio empezó el relato- la verdad no soy muy buena con las profecías me va mejor con las transformaciones- acepto la anciana- hace un par de semanas tuve una visión-dijo señalando sus ojos y continuó hablando en tono tétrico y misterioso- _las sombras se levantan desde el fondo de la tierra, quebrantan a los pilares del norte, el hielo guiara al fuego y a sus aliados, para derrotar al traidor, que los hace caer y los destruirá de nuevo y para siempre al levantar su reino._

Mérida la vio confundida-eso no rima-se quejó ella.

-no es el punto que rime- la regañó la bruja- tu eres parte del fuego.

-pero no tiene sentido, debe decirme que significa exactamente-reclamó la chica.

-pero eso no es posible- insistió la anciana haciendo ademanes excéntricos- sin mencionar que no sería entretenido.

Mérida entorno los ojos confundida y molesta-¿Cómo se supone que sepa lo que debo de hacer? ¿De qué reino habla?

-yo no sé todo eso- explicó la bruja- y no estoy segura de que se trate de un rei… como sea, eso hará que te deshagas de las sombras- explicó, la muchacha parecía confundida.

-bien- cedió- lo haré, sea lo que sea- se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta decidida, pero la bruja se interpuso en su camino e insistió en que se quedara para evitar a los espectros, ella aceptó.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada, un pequeño aviso: Ví Como entrenar a tu dragon 2 hace un par de semanas y decidí unirla a la trama y por eso y por la escuela (que acabo de terminar!) me he tardado un poco más, como habrán notado amo la historia cannon, el punto de este mensaje es que creo que si no la han visto no deben leer el siguiente capitulo hasta entonces por que hay cosas MUY importantes y yo hubiera matado a cualquiera que me hubiera contado esto antes de ver la pelicula asi que a partir de ahora... **CUIDADO CON LOS SPOILERS .**

* * *

-¡Hipo!- retumbaba la voz de Astrid junto con los golpes en la puerta que habían despertado al muchacho de su corto sueño y se tambaleaba en la obscuridad hasta que una llama azul bajo para encender la fogata en el centro de la cabaña.

-Gracias amigo- dijo el muchacho al dragón que descansaba en el piso superior, tomó la vieja capa de su padre y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras que rechinaban bajo él, la chica volvió a gritar desde afuera- ¡ya voy!- insistió el y salto los últimos escalones, al abrir la puerta un viento helado y fuerte entro a la sala haciendo que las llamas se estremecieran, pero eso no era lo que lo angustiaba, si no la expresión aterrada de la muchacha-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto serio cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Nos atacaron- explico ella, sus ojos estaban rodeados con círculos obscuros desde hace un par de días, al igual que los de él, no podían descansar, debían vigilar día y noche, hace una semana que barcos desconocidos parecían acercarse a Berk, además de tratar de derretir el hielo dejado por la batalla contra Drago y el alfa, las fuertes tormentas de nieve no ayudaban en nada; todos parecían vigilantes y ocupados, la vida en parecía mucho más dura de lo normal en la isla. La chica lo tomo de la mano y lo obligo a seguirla, apurada- Vimos un barco acercarse y Patán y Gustav fueron a asegurarse, pero entonces las sombras atacaron la torre y el chico está herido, junto con su dragón, Eret se lo llevó a Gothi- explico mientras corrían entre las casas y la nieve para llegar al lugar de la anciana.

-¿El barco los ataco? ¿En plena tormenta?- pregunto él confundido.

-No- insistió ella volteando a verlo- no sabemos que eran- parecían dragones o serpientes gigantes, no se- dudó ella siguiendo su camino, todo parecía estar pintado de blanco, solo una torre obscura indicaba su destino- podíamos destruirlos fácilmente, pero eran demasiados, luego desaparecieron.

-¿Entonces no tienen idea de que fue?- insistió Hipo, subieron las escaleras congeladas hasta llegar a la plataforma donde estaba la casa de Gothi, podían ver a los Terribles Terrores rondando la cabaña, al llegar Eret y Rompecraneos esperaban afuera con el Pesadilla Monstruosa de Gustav, estaba inconsciente y engarrotado, pero vivo- llama a mi madre- le indico Hipo al muchacho que asintió y subió a su dragón para buscar a Valka, quien se encontraba al oeste de la isla ayudando a descongelar Berk con un grupo de gronkles, ella sabría qué hacer.

-Vamos- lo llamo Astrid para que entrara a la cabaña, tenebrosamente iluminada por una chimenea al fondo de la habitación, Gothi revisaba a Gustav quien estaba tendido en un catre, inconsciente y pálido- ¿Qué tiene?- pregunto la muchacha acercándose curiosa, dejando caer una cortina de nieve al bajar su gorra de piel. La anciana negó con la cabeza y la miro dudosa, no sabía de qué se trataba, Hipo sabía que no estaba herido, se acercó para revisarlo.

-Parece enfermo- dijo el joven Jefe dudoso- no tiene heridas- comentó, la anciana se dio la vuelta, camino hacia los estantes que rodeaban la habitación, apoyada en su bastón y subió a un pequeño banco para tomar un libro y lo abrió sobre una mesita que estaba frente al fuego titilante que iluminaba el lugar-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto acercándose con Astrid, la anciana recorría las paginas, parecía un libro de magia y leyendas antiguas, el chico dudó que pudieran encontrar respuesta en un libro de cuentos, Gothi lo golpeo con su bastón como si pudiera sentir su incredulidad y se detuvo en una página donde había un varios niños que parecían tener la apariencia enferma de Gustav, a un lado un castillo de torres negras que se levantaban al cielo como cuchillos de piedra-¿Dónde es eso?- pregunto el chico interesado.

-No es un lugar- aclaro Astrid que leía las leyendas escritas entre los dibujos y trataba de entender su significado- pero eso no es posible, esos son cuentos- insistió la muchacha incrédula pero la anciana parecía segura de que la respuesta se encontraba entre esas páginas, entonces Hipo se dio cuenta de por qué ella parecía tan escéptica, al parecer una profecía decía que un reino atacaría con magia, aunque había oído rumores de las tierras del sur, un solo reino palpitaba en la mente del jefe de los vikingos.

Gothi tomo un pequeño bote donde guardaba las rocas que, según decían, podían mostrar las respuestas a muchos misterios y las lanzo hacia la mesilla para dejarlas caér formando lo que un parecía un mapa de las islas sureñas, pero una costa parecía resaltar con el reflejo de las llama- Dunbroch- murmuro Astrid preocupada.

-Dunbroch- aseguró el joven señalando una serie de dibujos de sombras que parecían formar un oso rugiendo.

-No- insistió Jack- no puedo ser a quien buscan- explico a los guardianes enojado-no soy un guardián.

-Yo te lo dije- le afirmo el conejo a Norte, trataban de convencer a Jack de que los ayudara a derrotar a Pitch, pero el chico era demasiado obstinado ante la idea.

-Fuiste elegido Jack, igual que todos nosotros- señalo a la claraboya que dejaba la vista al cielo claro del día donde la Luna era un círculo blanco dibujado sobre el frio azul del Polo. El muchacho dudó, habían pasado años, casi un centenar de años desde que había salido del lago con sus poderes invernales, invisible y sin saber nada de sí mismo más que su nombre, pero para él no podía terminar así ¿años de soledad y esa era la respuesta?.

Un rayo de luz plateada atravesó el salón pero Toothania pareció ser la única en responder el llamado del Hombre de la Luna- es más complicado que eso...- aseguró ella con aire distante antes de volar para rodear los pilares y el globo en la guarida de Norte y perderse en uno de los pisos superiores del enorme lugar, seguida por sus pequeñas ayudantes.

La discusión seguía, Jack removía su cabellera blanca confundido y enojado mientras Conejo trataba de convencer a Norte de que no valía la pena tratar de convencerlo- ¿Crees que no puedo hacer lo que ustedes?- le pregunto desafiante y burlón- solo se ocultan en sus guaridas e idean cosas para sobornar niños- el otro lo miro furioso y se acercó a él con el pelaje erizado, pero Sandman atravesó el espacio entre ellos en parte, para ayudar al hada que volvía con un libro negro y pesado con sus diminutas y coloridas hadas, y para poder detener la discusión inminente-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el muchacho confundido mientras bajaban el libro para dejarlo sobre el escudo a mitad del piso del lugar.

-ya verás- afirmo el hada emocionada, la luz de la Luna se posó sobre la pasta negra del libro y lo abrió de par en par, haciendo avanzar las paginas como una fuerte ventisca de aire frio hasta detenerse. La página tenía una escritura, en un idioma desconocido para él, que hacia la ilusión de flotar sobre una pintura desgastada, cuatro siluetas miraban sobre un valle nevado que terminaba en un castillo negro que seguía levantándose en el paisaje, los guardianes parecían algo confundidos y alarmados.

-la profecía- afirmo Norte mirando al hada que asintió preocupada- ¿Es por eso que lo llamaste?- pregunto a la Luna y luego asintió ante una respuesta inaudible- eso Jack- le indico al chico señalando la inscripción- es una profecía, es tu destino- le dijo insistente y serio, las siluetas parecían respirar y avanzar como si estuvieran vivas sobre el lienzo de papel, todas las miradas se fijaron en el chico peliblanco con una capa azul a sus espaldas que parecía guiar la marcha hacia el castillo negro- una misión peligrosa e importante te espera.

-¿Pero qué significa?- pregunto el chico confundido tratando de descifrar las palabras, estaba más interesado de lo que aparentaba o se atrevía a mostrar, al fin tenía una razón en su vida inmortal-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Ustedes- corrigió el Conejo señalando la escena- no nosotros- continuo preocupado y escéptico- _las sombras se levantan desde el fondo de la tierra, quebrantan a los pilares del norte, el hielo guiara al fuego y a sus aliados, para derrotar al traidor, que los hace caer y los destruirá de nuevo y para siempre al levantar su reino- _leyó el guardián.

Al recorrer las siluetas con su mirada Jack sintió un escalofrió de emoción, sabía quiénes eran los otros tres, los había visto antes-¿y por qué no pueden hacerlo ustedes?- comento inquieto ante el descubrimiento mientras señalaba el libro con el cayado- si es tan importante... Ustedes tienen más poder que ellos.

-no se trata de eso Jack- le interrumpió Toothania pensativa- no es nuestra misión y nuestro poder no es lo único que importa.

* * *

Este cap esta un poco corto pero decidí dejarlo asi ya que los siguientes eventos pasan un poco después, para iniciar la misión y la verdadera parte del crossover que ya viene. No olviden comentar y gracias por leer.


End file.
